This invention relates to aromatic thermoplastic polyarylate compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to aromatic thermoplastic polyarylate compositions having improved oxygen barrier properties.
Polyarylates based on bisphenol A are a class of high performance polyesters possessing several attractive properties such as high impact strength, outstanding thermal properties, and processability, which make the polyarylates useful in a wide range of applications. However, polyarylates also have inherently high gas permeability which limits their usefulness in applications requiring low oxygen transmission rates, for example, in formed containers and film wraps for perishable foods and beverages.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide polyarylates with improved oxygen barrier properties for use in such applications.